falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dhatri
|tag skills = |level =12 |derived = |alignment =Neutral |actor =Liam O'Brien |dialogue =1EMajorDhatri.txt |edid =1EMajorDhatri |baseid = |refid = |footer = Dhatri without his beret }} |content2= |content3= }} Major Dhatri is a New California Republic officer stationed at Camp McCarran in 2281, and he wants someone to take care of some Fiends for him. He's typically found outside the terminal right by the tents. Background A veteran of the New California Republic Army, Dhatri holds the rank of Major. He is the officer in charge of troops stationed at McCarran, but currently has one thing on his mind: the bounty hunt for leaders of the Fiends, Violet, Cook Cook and Driver Nephi. Due to the considerable difficulty, the NCR has experienced in the recent months at finishing off the Fiends, Dhatri decided to place bounties on the heads of these Fiend leaders. He shares a particular kind of hate for the three, as they are responsible for the deaths of over twenty NCR troopers serving under his command.The Courier: "No. I don't think so." Dhatri: "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Only one thing concerns me right now, and that's killing the bastards that are murdering my men. But if you want to take down some psycho-crazy bastards... I'm happy to talk caps." (Dhatri's dialogue) He manages the bounties due to patriotism - otherwise, no amount of money would convince him to pick a fight with those Fiends.The Courier: "None of them." Dhatri: "Can't say I blame you. If I wasn't in this fight for my country, you couldn't pay me enough to screw with those maniacs. If you change your mind, I'll be happy to see you again. Otherwise... best to stay out of the way." (Dhatri's dialogue) Horrors of war aren't new to the Major; he was a Captain during the Bitter Springs Massacre in 2278 and helped salvage the operation when it turned out that 1st Recon opened fire on unarmed civilians. By the time Dhatri or anyone else realized the people trying to escape were overwhelmingly Khan non-combatants- women, children, elderly, wounded and the sick- the situation was already spiraling out of control. He was forced to act, as Major Gilles suffered a nervous breakdown and was unable to command. Dhatri was promoted to Major for his efforts.The Courier: "You were at Bitter Springs, I'm told." Dhatri: " The major in charge at the time made a bad call - he thought Bitter Springs was full of Great Khan raiders, so we surrounded the place. By the time any of us realized there were civilians down there - women and children - the shooting had already started. The major froze up at the news, and we couldn't get another word out of him. I took over and salvaged the situation as best I could. For my effort, I was promoted to major. Not quite the way I'd have wanted it." (Dhatri's dialogue) For his efforts, Dhatri was promoted to major while Gilles was busted back down to captain and relieved of command of 1st Recon. Dhatri's was then moved to Camp McCarran, and given command of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion that he continues to hold in 2281. After Bitter Springs, he adopted and raised Sgt. Bitter-Root, a Great Khan orphan. As a father, he is particularly proud of his son's membership in the Alpha Team of 1st Recon, under Lt Gorobets|. He has accepted the fact that he might, one day, send his child to death. His only consolation is that he'll at least have the chance to see him one last time as his CO.The Courier: "I heard you're Bitter-Root's father." Dhatri: " " (Dhatri's dialogue)The Courier: "I heard you're Bitter-Root's father." Dhatri: " " (Dhatri's dialogue) Though Dhatri despises both the Fiends and the reat Khans, he has considerably better feelings for the latter, due to his remorse for the NCR Army's actions at Bitter Springs. The Fiends, on the other hand, Dhatri views as nothing more than criminals to be hunted down and destroyed. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Three-Card Bounty: Dhatri wants bounty hunters to kill three Fiend leaders and take their heads to him, for which he will pay a handsome reward, but he's very particular about the means of their deaths - no headshots or decapitations which might disfigure the gruesome trophies. Three-Card Bounty Inventory Notes * On the Boulder City Memorial, there is a Private First Class Robert Dhatri. Whether he was related to the Major or not is unknown. * When talking about the Bitter Springs Massacre, Dhatri will refer to his commanding officer with male pronouns. This seems to be a mistake as his actual CO during the event was major Gilles, who is a woman. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Major Dhatri appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * After killing Driver Nephi in "Three-Card Bounty" Major Dhatri may be dead upon returning to Camp McCarran making the quest unable to be completed. It appears Dhatri may have taken friendly fire bullets and died near the firing range. * After killing Caesar and his legionaries at The Fort if you then fast travel to Camp McCarran Dhatri may show up as an enemy on the compass, causing your companions to shoot at him. * Sometimes Dhatri is nowhere to be found and maybe glitched out of the world. Use player.placeatme 000f56f8 console command, Mayor will spawn on your head, and you may complete the quest. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Camp McCarran characters ru:Майор Датри de:Dhatri es:Dhatri uk:Майор Датрі